


For Those Who Survive

by aliengirlguy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliengirlguy/pseuds/aliengirlguy
Summary: First Officer Lieutenant Commander Saru has been tasked by his shrewd captain to help newest member of the crew, Ash Tyler, to adapt to his new life aboard the ship, and dealing with now being free after months of being held in captivity by the Klingons. Warning: A few mentions of straight people, but don't worry they aren't a big part of the story. DISCONTINUED





	For Those Who Survive

**Author's Note:**

> I was curious about experimenting with two personalities that have been genetically, and conditionally geared towards survival.

“...And finally, now that we are up to speed with what I missed, and you missed during my time in captivity,” Lorca gestured towards the other bed from his prone position in the Sickbay, “this is the newest member of our ship staff, Lieutenant Ash Tyler.”

Despite the introductions made on behalf of the captain, also prone on his own biobed with a hovering Doctor Hugo nearby, looking exasperated at the captain’s insistence on hosting a staff meeting in the middle of his recovery from his sick bed, the newest member of their crew barely acknowledged the rest of the crew, laying in a huddled position under the blankets.

“Is he even conscious?” Paul whispered to Tilly, who shrugged, but being the more awkwardly outgoing of the group, the young cadet skipped over to the other side of the bed a cheerfully curious look on her face.

Cadet Tilly took one look at the face hidden from view of the rest, her bright demeanor lessened noticeably for the briefest of moments, and while it didn’t quite pick up to the same notch again, she still smiled and patted the man’s shoulder awkwardly before hastily returning to the others. “Looks like he’s asleep,” she said, a little hastily, “maybe we should go? I mean not to give orders or suggestions above my station or anything, I mean…”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Hugo said with an aggravated tone, jumping on the awkward muddle of an excuse to finally properly see to his patients, “These two have been through an ordeal, I don’t see why we can’t just let them rest for a bit, and,” he whipped around and pinned the pale blond man, “Paul don’t think I have forgotten about you, it’s time for another checkup.”

“But Hugo!” Paul Stamets complained, “it’s been a few days I feel perfectly fine!”

But the doctor wasn’t going to be moved by the wheedling tone of the love of his life, and dragged the complaining man by the scruff of his blue uniform to another biobed. “Come on mushroom whisper, strip!”

Pouting, Paul complied.

While that was going on, Saru lingered after the other’s had left at his captain’s side.

The Kelpian shifted uneasily on his booted hooves and said in a low voice, “sir are you sure it is…wise to take on another officer that we barely even know, especially so soon after taking on Burnham?”

“He helped me escape the Klingons, and has been their prisoner for months,” Lorca replied in that tone that Saru had come to learn meant that the captain was not to be moved from his position.

“I don’t argue that he hasn’t been through a lot and that he doesn’t deserve to the position, but I feel that introducing another unpredictable variable to the ship.”

Captain Lorca raised a brow, “If I recall, Starfleet was initially hesitant about adding a Kelpian to Starfleet at all, but you were given a chance to prove yourself and your “unpredictable variables” have since been proven an asset to Starfleet.”

Saru made a clicking noise that Lorca had determined meant either a thoughtful hum or a sigh, he was never quite able to tell.

Then Lorca had a brilliant idea, and a slow Cheshire cat smile curled the corners of his lips, which in turn made Saru’s threat ganglia tingled.

“Since you seem the most concerned with how well Lieutenant Tyler will fit in with the rest of the crew, it seems, as my first officer, that it behooves you to see that the transition runs smoothly.” 

Saru’s long fingers plucked at the sleeves of his Uniform, “Sir, I don’t think that I would be the best choice…”

“Nonsense Saru, your perfectly prepared to handle this order, now that its settled,” he smirked at the sullen look the commander shot him, you can never completely tell with Kelpians, but being around them long enough you find a lot of the expression put forth in the eyes and the hands and arms, “I’ll leave you to return to the bridge before the good doctor kicks you out.”

Sure enough, Doctor Culber was bearing down on them with a hypospray in one hand and a determined look on his face.

“Of course Captain,” Saru said reluctantly, “I shall leave you to your rest.”

When Saru had left and the doctor had pumped Lorca with enough tranquilizer to keep him down for a few hours so he could finally rest, and the doctor had returned to Paul to conduct a battery of tests, the low lit atmosphere of the Sickbay shrouded the curled tight form of Ash, who had barely blinked at the activity behind him, eyes still staring at the wall, hands still curled defensively against his chest, eyes wet, but face dry.


End file.
